


Planets

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Synchronous orbits [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexuality, Episode: s06e17 My Heart Will Go On, Friendship, M/M, Mild Angst, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Sorry, you have me confused with the other angel. You know, the one in the dirty trench coat who's in love with you." </i> </p><p>Dean and Castiel finally have that conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planets

Quite a while after it was all over, the whole thing with the Titanic and Balthazar, Dean eventually, finally asked Castiel the question that had been bothering him.

“Dude, are you –” he began, and then stopped, because this was going to be a really awkward conversation, and Dean couldn’t think of any way to make it better. “Balthazar said you’re in love with me.”

He carefully didn’t look at Cas.

“Oh.”

That was it: _oh._ And then nothing.

Dean turned to look at Cas squarely, but Castiel was studying the wallpaper like it was particularly interesting.

Clearly, if Dean actually wanted an answer, he was going to have to press further.

“Well? Is it true?”

Castiel sent him a scathing look, all irritation and impatience, but Dean just glared right back, waiting.

“Yes. It’s true.” Cas sounded even more annoyed at the admission. “Balthazar has this – _annoying_ habit of sharing things I would prefer not to divulge.”

So. It _was_ true. And now Castiel was looking at him, undisturbed and honest and a little irritable, waiting for Dean’s reaction like there were far more important things than this discussion and he wanted to get back to them.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Somehow, since he’d met Castiel, his personal quota of _really_ awkward conversations seemed to have gone way up.

“Dude,” he said, hesitating, trying to find the right words, “you’re my friend, but –”

“I don’t want anything,” Cas interrupted. 

He was frowning at Dean intensely.

“I’m sorry?”

“I don’t want to have sex with you,” Castiel continued, and Dean choked on air, because _dude._  “I don’t feel that way, Dean. I’m just in love with you.”

He gazed at Dean intently.

Dean tried to wrap his head around that one.

“You’re in love with me,” he said slowly, “but you don’t –”

“No.”

Dean thought about that.

“I don’t feel things the way you do, Dean,” Castiel said, after a moment. “Desire… is not a particular concern for me.”

“Wow.” Dean didn’t really know what to say to that. “Okay.”

Cas just watched him, strangely without expectation.

“Alright, so, thanks for sharing, I guess.” Dean paused. “Look, Cas… I know we never seem to do anything but fight or misunderstand each other lately, but… you know that if, you need help or anything, you can come to me and Sam, right?”

He’d made the offer before, and it still seemed inadequate, especially in light of this latest revelation, but Dean didn’t really have anything else to give.

“This is not something you can help me with, Dean. The only thing that you can do to help is trust me.” Castiel glanced away like some distant sound had caught his attention. “I’m needed elsewhere.”

“Cas – wait –”

But Castiel was gone with a faint _whoosh_ of wings, and Dean was left alone in the motel room.

“Dammit.”

Dean just hoped that Cas was going to be okay. He didn’t know what had happened between them, to bring them to this, but – God, he hoped everything turned out all right.


End file.
